


consquences

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Crying, Other, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: he knows he messed up. but he doesn't care.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	consquences

swells of nausea emerged from his stomach, making ritsu double over against the tree again and breathe in _hard._ his mouth burned from how dry it was, having had no water since yesterday he felt his lips cracking open and drops of blood spilling out. his head slumped against the wood helpless, the sensation of pain and weakness pulling him down towards the ground.

he didn’t even feel the hard thud of his head meeting the ground, or even feel or hear the loud crack that echoed from his now awkwardly-bent arm.

tilting his head up, the shade of the tree he slept under everyday acted as little comfort, the slight darkness rendering him unable to see. his eyes stung; both sensitive and dry, they were almost completely stuck together. a had crust formed between his tear ducts; blocked from his weeks of silent crying and whimpering in the comforts of his bed. 

at this point, he was sure he didn’t even want to open his eyes. 

_he didn’t want to see what he’d done to himself._

moving his arm to push himself up, ritsu slipped down the hill as the mangled arm cracked again, another bone in the same arm crushed under the weight of his barely-able body. his mouth opened and his eyes shot open, his face distorting into pain as his body acted almost against his will.

narrowing his eyes, ritsu stared as bruises began to bloom across the expanse of his arm and his vision warped. looking down, clumps of disturbed dirt and crushed flowers littered the ground around him, almost painting the bitter image of the destruction he brought on everything around him with everything he did.

ritsu reached down and grabbed a chunk of dirt that crumbled into his hand, the other arm resting on his lap. blinking blearily, he raised the dirt to his mouth, tongue sneaking out behind dry, chapped lips to taste the dirt.

_bland._

raising his hand and opening his mouth, ritsu watched as he ate the dirt on his own accord, the metal taste of blood soaking his tongue as his dry gums split open.

_is this what death feels like?_

another handful of dirt was shoveled into his mouth.

_maakun, where are you?_

finding himself choking on a rock, ritsu’s clammy hands wrapped around his throat as he hacked and coughed, desperately trying to dislodge the object from his throat.

_anija?_

tears brimmed at his eyes, the salt stinging his already-dried skin as the droplets trailed down his face.

_help me._

the rock flew out, trails of thick saliva dripping down ritsu’s lips and onto the ground and soaking into his dirt-soiled pants. breathing in heavily, he fought to regain his breath as he felt something else dripping out of his mouth.

_more blood._

raising his hand to his face, he looked at the pool of blood in his hand, the strong smell of metal wafting around him. he felt sick to his own stomach. it was disgusting, really. he didn’t even care for himself at this point- ritsu just wanted for nobody to see him like this. he really wanted to die in peace here, alone. under the tree that he always _was_ under.

the tree where anyone _would_ be able to find him if they _had_ looked hard enough.  
and with that, his eyes closed.

**Author's Note:**

> he put the wrong kind of sleeping pill in his food!! this is basically the side effects setting in  
> also unbetad if you couldnt tell. kinda nasty if you ask me
> 
> nobody:  
> me projecting onto ritsu:


End file.
